


欲谷 番外篇16

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 44





	欲谷 番外篇16

———阿嚏

身上少了几分棉质厚重感压着她，文星伊在激冷中打了个哆嗦，闭着眼睛摸索旁边的被角，结婚这些年来已经习惯了睡梦中的左臂是金容仙专属位置，突然空着竟还有些不适应，下意识在朦胧中摊开左臂寻找着脖颈间的空隙，只是旁边另一个枕头好像没人躺。

文星伊还以为金容仙又一声不吭地走了，难道还没原谅她，还在怪她，像十年前那样。

她猛间像做了噩梦那样垂直坐起向左边望去，原来女儿滑到枕头下没枕靠，同一张床上的金容仙感受到了那突如其来的乳胶弹度，转了个身子背过去，语气慵懒地怨她，

“干嘛啊”

还好你还在。

算不清这回是文昭旻踢的第几次被子，她那幼小的身躯整夜不得安生，不是横躺就是踹她们，反正两个人一夜都没睡好，轮流给女儿和彼此盖被子。

这幅和蔼亲切的早晨画面让文星伊记在脑海，她把所有感动的话吞入肚中，动作轻缓地抱着文昭旻移去一旁，和金容仙共享一个枕头，非要将左臂硬塞在她颈下。

而金容仙也很习惯地抬起脑袋，这个动作仿佛做过一千遍一万遍，牢记于肢体的记忆比心更深刻。

文星伊也不说什么话，另一只手搭在金容仙腰窝里，对着她的后颈蹭来蹭去，那温度和独有的气味就是在告诉她，她们是永远的一家人，她再也不会离开她了。

金容仙腾出一只手握着她，磨裟其中一根指尖

“做噩梦了？”

“没有”  
“睡着睡着就想你了，想看看你，抱抱你”

两个肩膀不挨在一起的距离也太长了，于是金容仙闭着眼，转入她的怀抱，嘴角的弧度温和心脾，埋在文星伊特有的锁骨里像是在抱怨和撒娇，

“困”

文星伊轻轻抚摸着她的腰际、腰窝，继而往下溜去，在那大腿根位置徘徊，白色蕾丝底裤边终被她略微翻起，指尖勾卷着黑色森林地带下的布料，那力度将肉缝挤成一条清晰可见的小鸿沟，

“要精神一下吗”

金容仙依旧一脸浓情蜜意默许她的所作所为，另一只手捏动自己肉最多的臀部。

只是那不安的动作越来越过分，像是一副今早志在吃定她的样子。

沉默中不再满足触电微痒般那种抚摸，马上要将那抹带有水渍的布料褪下。

金容仙拦住了即将发生的动作，文星伊意图跟她“讨价还价”

“嗯………”  
“别闹了…”

“我没闹”  
“谁闹了”  
“你身体反应比你说的诚实”  
“我在帮你”

金容仙弯起膝盖蹭了蹭那包滚烫的硬物，凸显的那根笔直傲傲挺立，什么轮廓早就得心应手。

“你的反应比我更夸张些吧”

“我这是早晨的自然反应”  
“晨勃”  
“走吧”  
“隔壁”

“不去”  
“睡了”

“金容仙”  
“你怎么这么自私”  
“你想要的时候我就得给，那我想要的时候呢？”

“忍着”

“…”

金容仙系上被文星伊解掉的几颗扣子，越过她帮沉睡中的女儿掖被角，那睫毛安稳地一动不动。

越过她时，故意将裸色腰际线展露给文星伊看，那睡衣下若隐若现的两团无意识加深羞臊感，  
她懂了她的意思，直接抱她下床向隔壁书房走去，攀着脖颈的手抱地更牢了些，二人笑眼对视中充斥着只有她们能交流的隐晦暗号。

矜持也是她放纵的起搏点，床笫之说比肉欲高级不到哪儿去。

金容仙被分开双腿架在桌子上，光腻的肌肤表缝被炽热感填满，血液里没有任何催情物，两颗心却骤剧狂跳，文星伊将自己全身的热情都狠狠啃咬封印在金容仙的锁骨上。

慢进入她身子一秒都是对生命的浪费，她看了看时钟，还有十几分钟她们就得起床出发去公司参加股东会投票。

“你何必要系它呢”

“让你再解一次”

从圆鼓隐秘地带弹出来的东西已等候多时，粉红色肉棒插进暖热的潮洋涌动时只剩噗呲噗呲的水声，

“啊！”  
“嗯…嗯嗯……”  
“文………”  
“…嗯……”

金容仙无处安放的四肢牢牢箍在文星伊身上，不断大起大落地抽插幅度让她想不叫都难，

“你能不能小点声”  
“我可不帮你圆谎叫床了”

“嗯…混蛋………”  
“那你能不能轻点、慢…慢点……”

“不能”

Alpha低头看见那根硬物随着水声由长变短全根没入在穴膣里，

金容仙红着脸贴在对方脖子上，喉间不断溢出断断续续的颤哼，

“你到底是不是两个孩子的妈，怎么这么紧”

文星伊有些不耐烦，随后松开扶着插动的手，转移到腰部嵌着她用力“打桩”，

“讨厌…”  
“再废话就出去……”

“那我出去了”

“你敢……”  
“嗯…哈嗯……再…深一点点…”

她似乎被戳到了最爽的深处，不想理会这段没羞没臊的黄话，不断收缩着Y道，吞吐粗壮的那根东西，身子早就没了力气只能红着眼眶被她操。

文星伊一口咬住金容仙耳尖，湿弄挑逗着她，脑海里都是她们带有蜜液的交合处一上一下抖动的画面，

“你快到了”  
“快出来了”

“才没有…”  
“嗯……你比我先…”

那最深处的敏感点一直被圆滑立体菇头研磨撞击，

“啊…老婆你下面吸得我越来越紧呢”

“因为我的宝贝厉害…”  
“我的意思是…嗯……”  
“你厉害”  
“我们该走了…你快点……”

“急什么”  
“你发情期是不是快到了”  
“最近是安全期没错吧”

“嗯…差不多……”  
“你比我还精算着日子呢……”

“那么紧就全吸住”  
“不许漏一滴出来”

文星伊从桌子上起身不再压着她、左手抓起金容仙的一条右腿扣在空气中，意图将肉缝打开的更大些，那全部暴露的羞耻感一丝不挂，反正什么都被她看过了，金容仙也不再保留仅存的理智，她承认这种销魂的感觉在身上流淌，

“啊啊！……！”  
“星…！”

过电般的酥麻感通往全身，更猛速的抽动让金容仙先投降，边叫着再快点，一股股暖流和射进她体内一道一道的白液同时在紧致的穴道里两头逆向迸发，有力的液体冲击洗刷两个交合的性器，  
数不清被文星伊永久标记了多少回，可是每一次先高潮的都是Omega，有时候还要推着她的腹肌恳求她快些退出去。

“再来一次吧”

金容仙永远都猜不到自己的无意间撒娇般的呻吟有多讨文星伊欢喜

无论谁先高潮，她们终究逃不过事后相拥抱在一起聆听狂热的粗喘声，半疲软腺体卡在留有余温的小洞里，润滑感依然黏稠焦灼，那是在星河荧幕里奏演的及时行乐。

回房间二人匆忙穿扮着开董事会那身工作行头，文星伊一边悠闲地扣着皮带孔，一边听金容仙火急火燎坐在化妆台画眼线发牢骚，

“都说了只有十几分钟，愣是弄了一个多小时”

“急什么”

“上百人等你啊”  
“你怎么面子这么大呢”

文星伊无所谓的态度照着镜子向头顶上的碎发喷了几下发雾，

“我们提前去还要听报告”  
“晚去正好”

“规定那帮人不能迟到的是你”  
“迟到的还是你”  
“拜托”  
“话都让你说了”  
“他们说什么？”

“管他们呢”

文星伊像是自动屏蔽了任何干扰，随后不慌不忙地蹲在床边歪头看女儿美颜睡姿，  
“旻旻~”  
“小容仙~”  
“你爱不爱妈妈呀”

化妆镜里反射着身穿型格工整浅蓝色衬衫的妈妈正在挑弄着女儿像自己的脸颊肉，

“你又喝多了吧”  
“都收拾完了？”

“我说我想和黑金喝酒你同意吗”

“做梦”

文星伊摇头耸了耸肩看腕表，金容仙对着罗列了十几排透明小格子犹豫了几秒，从中挑取了只黑色金边方管口红涂抹起来，

“能不能快点”  
“别涂了”  
“天天出门那么麻烦”

“哦？！”  
“现在知道晚了！”  
“你磨叽的时候我说你了？”

“对着那群老头老太太有什么好打扮的！”  
“快点啦”

“那你把你皮鞋换了”  
“穿拖鞋”

“你穿我就穿”

“你先！”

低分贝争吵也比不过一来一回高频率对话，带起床气的文昭旻揉着眼睛坐起来靠在床头白色大雕花上，

“你们吵死了！”

文：“对啊你妈咪怎么那么吵啊！”

金：“还不是你把她吵醒了！”

“你们快走吧！烦”

文：“对啊！都来不及了！”

金：“来不及怪谁啊！”

文星伊也不管金容仙化好妆了没，抢走她手里的粉刷“咣当”扔在桌子上，硬是拽过两条胳膊架在肩上背着走，

“啊！你放开我！”  
“包！没拿包呢”

文昭旻眼看着妈妈背妈咪从门口走到衣橱间，在偌大的衣橱间闲逛许久，一路都是二人打情骂俏的声音，金容仙指使着文星伊向前走，又向斜后方架子上看，

“不是这个颜色，旁边的”

“哪个啊！”

“白色银扣那个啊”

“这么高我怎么拿！”

“你抱我”

Omega被抱在半空中，故意拖延迟迟拿不定主意，

“是白色好还是浅蓝色呢…”  
“你今天穿的浅蓝色嘛……”

文星伊抱着她的双臂有些摇摇晃晃，肌肉线条颤微抖缩，

“随便”

金容仙手里的限量H牌包包更加多了几丝重量，

“银扣还是铂金呀”  
“这两个哪个好看”

“都行”  
“快点”

“嗯……我也不知道呢…”  
“要不再看看左边那排吧”

“金容仙！！”

“你嫌我重”

“我没有”

“你有”

“我不敢…”

文昭旻黑脸耷拉着眼皮，也不知道成年人大早上演的是哪出“恩爱游戏”，几声稚嫩的哀嚎从蓬松的被子里闷闷传出

“啊！！”  
“快走啊！你们怎么每天都要吵架啊！”

争吵似乎分不出个高低，谁是赢家，结局又是什么，以笑声收尾的玩闹让一切变得顺眼。

文星伊扛着两手空空什么也没拿的金容仙，不管她怎么在肩上挣扎也不肯放她下来，

文：“非要背包是吧”  
“那就这样背你去公司”

金：“哈哈哈，星…”  
“我错了，我真的错了”


End file.
